supremecommanderfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rules
Remember: These rules ARE subject to change. This list is incomplete and is awaiting changes. Rules Quality, people. Alright, this one's rather obvious; basically, you need to at least TRY with your articles. If there is less than three paragraphs on your article, then you must place the 'Construction' template at the VERY TOP of your page (the 'Ownership' template can be above it, though). If the template does not yet exist, then you're free to go for now. Minor offense if this is broken. "Offensive" Subjects Sexual themes and other violent themes are allowed on articles here, but must contain the "Warning" template at the top of the page. They are only allowed on non-essential pages, though (so not on the home, rules, or pages of that sort). Breaking this resorts in the template being put on the page for you (will become a minor offense if persisted). Naming an Article Basically, no insulting other users/people/things directly. Otherwise, there is no restriction. Breaking this is a high offense. Copyright Stuff This might be a problem. If you use an image from another person (regardless if copyrighted), then MAKE SURE TO GIVE THEM CREDIT. We don't need this wiki taken down. Breaking this rule is a minor offense at first, but will be a high offense if one does not give credit to someone else' work after a period of time. Grammar/Spelling If you encounter a spelling, grammatical or phrasing error in any article on the wiki, regardless of possession, feel free to change it. Breaking this rule resorts in either a minor or moderate offense, depending on how severe the grammar/spelling is. Content Usage If you wish to create an event/relation/etc. of ANY kind with another page not made by you, then you MUST ask for that user's permission. We don't need a galactic fuck-up between two factions... Basically: *Don't alter another user's page without permission. If the page does not say whom made it, that does not give you the right to edit it. Ask on the talk page whom owns it and/or if you can edit it. Breaking this rule is a minor offense. Crossovers to other Universes Crossovers are allowed on articles, but MUST have the "Crossover" template on the top of the page. Breaking this rule resorts in being yelled at and likely someone else putting it there for you. Just kidding; we won't yell at you. Spamming and vandalism For fuck's sake... Just... NONE OF THIS!!! Breaking this rule is a HIGH offense. Explicit themes Due to Wikia's policy, all content must be suitable for users under 18 years of age. I know, this makes it less fun... Minor offense for breaking this rule. Preaching/Propaganda Do not use this wiki as an outlet for propaganda or preaching. You will be banned ON THE SPOT. An exception to this is if the preaching/propaganda is about factions on this fanon. An example of this will be posted soon. You will be banned immediately if this rule is broken. Community Guidelines Spam Simply put: Don't put a shit-ton of useless/pointless crap ANYWHERE. Here's what this wiki defines as spam: *Nonsensical pages, comments or posts. *Links to any of the following: **Websites which contain viruses or other malware. **X-rated sites. **Advertising/solicitation sites. *Creation of blogs or forum posts that offer no discussion. You will receive a temporary ban for breaking this at first, but an eternal ban will result of excessive spamming. Vandalism Vandalism is not allowed on this wiki. AT ALL. Here is what this wiki defines as vandalism: *Intentionally adding false information/senseless crap to articles that do not belong to you *Blanking pages *Replacing an article's content with crap. Breaking this rule results in the same punishment as spam. Explicit themes I HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE HATE how Wikia's policy bans everything equal or over NC-17, though I understand why such is there. So, no NC-17 stuff... Controversial Crap A requirement to be here is being open-minded. If you're gonna be a rejecting-piece-of-manure, then you're getting banned. However, it IS okay to challenge what someone says/does, just don't accuse them of anything directly. Be cautious with these topics: Treat the following topics with extreme caution and care. *Depression. *Self inflicted harm. *Graphic violence. *In-universe racism. *Slavery. Not allowed None of these topics are allowed on the wiki. There are NO exceptions. *Adult content (anything that would be the equivalent of X-rated or NC-17). *Real world racism. *Encouraging anyone/anything to break real world laws. *Deliberately being an ass towards specific groups. Flaming Flaming is insulting or bullying others whether it be in chat or on a message wall or article. Breaking this results in a ban. However, this IS NOT THE SAME as criticism.